


but why is there straw?

by calmena



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Crack, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmena/pseuds/calmena
Summary: In which Bucky and Tony are porn stars and someone puts a mask on Bucky. Tony does not approve.For the BBB square: C2 - KINK: Costume Porn





	but why is there straw?

**Author's Note:**

> There's a dialogue from a German porn movie that has become part of pop culture, that basically goes like, "Why is there straw?" "Why are you wearing a mask?" "Well, then give me a blowjob, I guess?"
> 
> I couldn't help but reference that in the title. I'm sorry.
> 
> Day 1 of Kinktober: Masks

"I don't know what's happening," Tony admitted, looking at where a mask was covering half of Bucky's face. "I swear, I read the script. There was nothing about a mask. _ Why is there a mask."_

"This was a spur of the moment decision," Bucky offered helpfully, nevermind that his voice came out muffled and almost unintelligible, and Tony had to strain to understand him. The sound people were going to be on a warpath.

Who had even come up with this? Had it been Clint? Automatically, Tony's eyes searched for him in the bustling busyness that was the set only minutes before they were scheduled to start filming. He didn't seem to be around, which was suspicious enough in itself, even if this hadn't felt like one of Clint's troll-y decisions.

Really, it was ridiculous. Why would anyone want to cover up Bucky's face, anyway?

"This is ridiculous," Tony said aloud, because it deserved to be heard.

He was summarily ignored as people continued to scurry about the set around them, calling out orders and requests here and there, as they did the final camera checks.

Tony kept squinting at the mask, trying to figure out how it opened and closed. It kind of looked as if it was just the one piece, which couldn't be because Bucky had to have gotten it on somehow.

Did that mean there wasn't going to be any kissing? Had someone decided there wasn't going to be any more kissing in porn? That couldn't be it, right?

"You're not even that talkative," Tony muttered to himself, grouchy for reasons he couldn't explain. "Or loud, for that matter. You have to be the quietest porn star ever, and they_ give you a mask_, what the fuck?"

There was a sound, and it took Tony far too long to understand that it had come from Bucky, _seeing as someone had decided to cover his face in a layer of leather_. It took him even longer to realize that he was listening to smothered laughter.

"It's coming off after the first ten minutes or so," Bucky finally said, or at least Tony thought that was what he said. He might as well have confessed his undying love, for all Tony could tell.

"I love you too," Tony said, just in case it was the second one.

Bucky blinked.

Welp. Looked like it had been the first possibility, after all.

Whoops.


End file.
